Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016 film)
Alice Through the Looking Glass is a 2016 American fantasy adventure film directed by James Bobin, written by Linda Woolverton and produced by Tim Burton, Joe Roth, Suzanne Todd, and Jennifer Todd. It is based on the characters created by Lewis Carroll and is the sequel to the 2010 film Alice in Wonderland. The film stars Johnny Depp, Anne Hathaway, Mia Wasikowska, Matt Lucas, Rhys Ifans, Helena Bonham Carter, and Sacha Baron Cohen and features the voices of Stephen Fry, Michael Sheen, Timothy Spall, and Alan Rickman. English Title: Alice Through the Looking Glass Release dates: * UK - May 10, 2016 - London (premiere) * Australia - May 26, 2016 * USA - May 27, 2016 * UK - May 27, 2016 * Ireland - May 27, 2016 Soloist: "Just Like Fire" - P!nk Canadian French Title: Alice de l'autre côté du miroir Release date: May 27, 2016 Artistic director and adapter: Olivier Reichenbach Dubbing studio: Technicolor Canada, Inc. Dubbing supervisor: Marie Hélène Blanchard Dubbing coordinator: Marianne Milo Work plans: Julie Trudeau Sound recording: Chloé Fournier Registration: Valéry Dufort-Boucher Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative directors: * Virginie Courgenay * Boualem Lamhene Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Anne Bédard * Élise Bertrand * Guillaume Champoux * Patrick Chouinard * Nathalie Coupal * Laurence Dauphinais * Maël Davan-Soulas * Alice Déry * Frédéric Desgaer * Patrice Dubois * Alexandre Fortin * Claude Gagnon * René Gagnon * André Kasper * Jean-Jacques Lamothe * Hélène Lasnier * Aurélie Morgane * Paul Sarrasin * Alexandra Sicard * Marie-Ève Soulard-Laferrière * Olivier Visentin * Frédérik Zacharek Castilian Spanish Title: Alicia a través del espejo Release date: May 27, 2016 Dialogue director: Miguel Ángel Montero Dialogue translator: Kenneth Post Dubbing studio: SDI Media Iberia Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Javier Moreno * Antonio Gálvez * David García * Txema Moscoso * José Escobosa * Javier Martínez * Miguel Ángel Varela * Óscar Castellanos * Carlos Kaniowsky * Eduardo Bosch * Yolanda Mateos * Luis Más * Ana María Marí * Mayte Torres * Robert Encinas * Ana Richart * Victoria Angulo * Rafael Romero * Amalia Cantarero * Álvaro de Juana * Héctor Garay * Jesús Rodríguez * Jos Gómez * Alvaro Ramos * Nacho Aramburu * Antonio Cremades * Luis Miguel Cajal * Jon Ciriano * Milagros Fernández * Carmen Podio * Frank Gálvez * Juan Soler * Miguel Ángel Muro * Elena Palacios * Rafael Azcárraga * Conchi López * Ana Ángeles García * Néstor Moreno Czech Release date: May 26, 2016 Dialogue director: Braňo Holiček Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Dubbing studio: Studio Virtual Production: * Adéla Bláhová * Kateřina Jindrová Zítková * Klára Sedlmajerová Sound engineering: * David Tomášek * Robert Slezák Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Maciej Eyman Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Ondřej Brzobohatý * Martin Zahálka * Mojmír Maděrič * Radim Fiala * Jaromír Meduna * Stanislav Lehký * Jiří Panzner * Jan Vlasák * Andrea Elsnerová * Hana Igonda Ševčíková * Viktorie Hrachovcová * Klára Nováková * Matěj Převrátil * Radek Kuchař * Tomáš Karger * Martin Janouš * Otto Rošetzký * Eva Spoustová * Monika Hladová * Pavlína Kostková Dytrtová * Michal Gulyáš * David Voráček * Vojtěch Hájek * Tomáš Gibiš * Pavel Šrom European Portuguese Title: Alice do Outro Lado do Espelho Release date: May 25, 2016 Dubbing director: Carlos Freixo Dialogue translator: André Silva Dubbing studio: PTSDI Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Mário Redondo * Adriana Moniz * Ana Vieira * Luz Fonseca * Manuel Cavaco * António Marques * Mafalda Santos * Adriano Luz * Paulo Freixinho * Margarida Moreira * Tomás Alves * Pedro Pereira * Gonçalo Carvalho * João Craveiro * Alexandre Ferreira * Carlos Sebastião German Title: Alice im Wunderland: Hinter den Spiegeln Release date: May 26, 2016 Story and dialogue director: Axel Malzacher Dubbing studio: FFS Film- & Fernseh Synchron GmbH Recording engineer: Gunnar Schlafmann Synchronizations: * Steffi Rogge * Ilona Schmerbach * Walther Vögele Reception line: Alexis Georgiu Mixing: Shepperton International Creative manager: Ingrid Mahlberg Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Elke Appelt * Andre Beyer * Julia Blankenburg * Stefan Braeuler * Hubert Burczek * Sven Fechner * Johann Fohl * Marius Clarén * Sven Hasper * Hans Hohobein * Uwe Jellinek * Benjamin Kiesewetter * Frank Kirschgens * Maria Koschny * Raimund Krone * Jan Kurbjuweit * Robert Levin * Torben Liebrecht * Paul Matzke * Tobias Müller * Timmo Niesner * Anwen Ortiz * Mika Pillmann * Christin Quander * Olaf Reichmann * Pablo Ribet Buse * Ricardo Richter * Marlon Rosenthal * Bernd Rumpf * Kerstin Sanders-Dornseif * Joel Schäfer * Johanna Magdalena Schmidt * Dennis Schmidt-Foss * Katja Schmitz * Reiner Schöne * Ilona Schulz * Gabriele Schramm-Philipp * Bastian Sierich * Dirc Simpson * Oliver Stritzel * Verena Unbehaun * Jessica Walther-Gabory * Gerd Wameling * Deborah Weigert * Marco Wittorf * Zalina Zanchez Greek Title: Η Αλίκη μέσα από τον καθρέφτη Release date: May 26, 2016 Italian Title: Alice attraverso lo specchio Release date: May 25, 2016 Dubbing director: Rodolfo Bianchi Translator: Valerio Piccolo Musical director: Virginia Tatoli Lyricist: Lorena Brancucci Dub studio: Dubbing Brothers International Italia Mixing studio: Shepperton International Assistant dubber: Francesca Rizzitiello Dubbing mixer: Alessio Moncelsi Artistic supervisor: Roberto Morville Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Franco Zucca * Gianni Giuliano * Edoardo Stoppacciaro * Ilaria Latini * Luciano De Ambrosis * Davide Perino * Alessandro Quarta * Alessio Cigliano * Claudia Catani * Emiliano Coltorti * Alessandro Carloni * Carlo Reali * Vittoria Bartolomei * Franca D'Amato * Arianna Vignoli * Andrea Lavagnino * Pierluigi Astore * Anna Rita Pasanisi * Marta Altinier * Giulio Pierotti * Luca Scaglia * Dimitri Winter * Marco Bassetti * Fabrizio Picconi * Raffaele Palmieri * Fabrizio Bucci * Gianluca Crisafi * Guido Sagliocca * Siliva Tortarolo * Carolina Zaccarini * Barbara Villa * Emilio Mauro Barchiesi * Nicola Braile * Francesco Sechi * Gabriele Tacchi * Stefano Billi * Enrico Chirico * Raffaella Castelli Latin Spanish Title: Alicia a través del espejo Release dates: * Argentina - May 26, 2016 * Chile - May 26, 2016 * Colombia - May 26, 2016 * Peru - May 26, 2016 * Mexico - May 26, 2016 * Uruguray - May 26, 2016 Dialogue director: Mario Castañeda Translator: Katya Ojeda Dubbing studio: Taller Acústico, S.C. Editing studio: Diseño en Audio “DNA” Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Raúl Aldana Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Abdeel Silva * Alan Bravo * Alejandro Orozco * Alejandro Villeli * Andrea Rebeca Gómez Arias * Arturo Cataño * Carlos del Campo * César Arias * Daniel Abundis * David Camarillo * Diana Alonso * Edson Matus * Eduardo Fonseca * Emmanuel Bernal * Erick Salinas * Gabriel Basurto * Gabriela Guzmán * Jared Mendoza * Javier Olguín * José Juan Hernández * José Luis Miranda * Karen Vallejo * Héctor Miranda Ramírez * Irina Indigo * Luis Leonard Suárez * Mario Diazmercado * Marisol Romero Durá * Martín Soto * Marysol Cantú * Moisés Iván Mora * Octavio Rojas * Óscar de la Rosa * Oscar Garibay * Oscar Gómez Acevedo * Pamela Mendoza * Raúl Solo * Ricardo Méndez * Roberto Gutiérrez * Rona Fletcher * Ruth Toscano * Talía Marcela * Yolanda Vidal Polish Title: Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra Release date: May 26, 2016 Director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Dubbing studio: SDI Media Polska Production managers: * Beata Jankowska * Ewa Krawczyk Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Maciej Eyman Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Joanna Derengowska * Marta Dylewska * Magdalena Karel * Dominika Kluźniak * Halina Łabonarska * Sara Lewandowska * Marta Markowicz * Zofia Modej * Agata Pruchniewska * Anna Sztejner * Piotr Bajtlik * Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk * Andrzej Blumenfeld * Wojciech Chorąży * Andrzej Chudy * Krzysztof Cybiński * Karol Dziuba * Mikolaj Klimek * Zbigniew Konopka * Maciej Kowalik * Jacek Król * Sebastian Perdek * Jan Peszek * Krzysztof Plewaro-Szczerbiński * Miłgost Reczek * Rafał Sisicki * Jakub Szydłowski * Iwo Tomicki * Jan Wecsile Tamil Dubbing and mixing studio: Meraki Works Dub director: J. Sasikumar Translator: M. Karthik Creative executive: Suman Rathnam Thai Title: อลิซ ผจญมหัศจรรย์เมืองกระจก Release date: August 11, 2016 Turkish Title: Alis Harikalar Diyarinda: Aynanin Içinden Release date: May 27, 2016 Dialogue director: Bora Severcan Translator: Murat Karahan Dubbing studio: İmaj Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative directors: * Virginie Courgenay * Boualem Lamhene Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Faruk Akgören * Talha Sayar * Sinan Divrik * Ali Çorapçı * Özgün Akgülgil * Fatih Özkul * Özgür Atkın * Serkant Özenç * Sema Kahriman * Burçin Artut * Melissa Melis Toklu * Kerem Atabeyoğlu * Seval Tufan * Kaya Akarsu * Volkan Öztürk * Özlem Abacı * Ali Ekber Diribaş * Mazlum Kiper * İdil Kuner * Su Elmasoğlu * Kutay Aydın * Burcu Başaran * Sercan Gidişoğlu * Ali Hekimoğlu * Ecem Arıcan * Yasemin Ertorun * Oğuz Özoğül Ukrainian Title: Алiса в Задзеркаллi Release date: May 26, 2016 Dub director: Анна Пащенко / Anna Pashchenko Music director: Сергій Ковальчук / Sergey Kovalchuk Translator and lyricist: Сергій Ковальчук / Sergey Kovalchuk Dubbing studio: Le Doyen Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Maciej Eyman Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloists: "Just Like Fire" - Tetiana Zinovenko / Тетяна Зіновенко & Mykhailo Voichuk / Михайло Войчук Additional voices * Kateryna Manuzina / Катерина Манузіна * Halyna Dubok / Галина Дубок * Oleksandr Enenberh / Олександр Ененберг * Volodymyr Tereshchuk / Володимир Терещук * Oleh Lepenets / Олег Лепенець * Yurii Hrebelnyk / Юрій Гребельник * Yevhen Malukha / Євген Малуха * Serhii Solopai / Сергій Солопай * Liudmyla Suslova / Людмила Суслова * Liudmyla Ardelian / Людмила Ардельян * Pavlo Holov / Павло Голов * Kyrylo Nikitenko / Кирило Нікітенко * Denys Toliarenko / Денис Толяренко * Vitalina Bibliv / Віталіна Біблів * Viacheslav Dudko / В'ячеслав Дудко * Oleksii Cherevatenko / Олексій Череватенко * Dmytro Buzynskyi / Дмитро Бузинський * Viktoriia Khmelnytska / Вікторія Хмельницька * Volodymyr Kanivets / Володимир КанівецьCategory:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies